A Series of Bad Decisions
by Misty-Kid
Summary: Seth and Ryan throw a party with negative effects!
1. Home Alone

**DISCLAIMER:** The people in this story don't belong to me they belong to Josh Schwartz and Mark Schwahn, and all of the other people who own the rights to "The O.C".

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Firstly I would like to point out that due to the fact I live in Scotland we have not yet seen the second series yet so apologies for any inaccuracies.

Haven't had a story for a while but had a spark of inspiration the other day so here goes……. please R&R.

* * *

"So dude parents away for the whole weekend I'd say this calls for a party wouldn't you?" Seth whispered from across the kitchen while keeping a close eye on his Dads movements from hall to car.

"Umm how about no." Ryan whispered back with an over exaggerated edge.

"Oh come on man what happened to 'welcome to the dark side'. Look Mum and Dad leave this afternoon and come back on Sunday so we have the party tonight leaving us all of tomorrow to clean up…or replace stuff which ever comes first."

"Yeah that is exactly why I don't want to have a party. Look Kirsten and Sandy are going to see the Nana so we know they won't be in a good mood when they get back, I don't think it's a good idea to annoy them anymore."

"Exactly why we have the party tonight they'll never know! Anyway I already told Summer and she, in true Roberts' style, told the whole school so we don't really have a choice."

Before Ryan had a chance to utter any arguments Seth had grabbed a beagle disappearing up the stairs leaving him to face the parental inquisition. Kirsten dragged the last few bags, bursting at the seems, down the stairs from their room, drawing a large exasperated sigh from Sandy.

"Honey we're going for two days how could you possibly need all these bags, and I know you're going to shop when we get there so we'll end up with more to bring home than we took."

"How many times Sandy, I need something to change into when we arrive because I am not going to meet your mother in a tracksuit. Then if we go out with your brother we need formal stuff, clothes for Saturday and Sunday, then to come home in plus things in hand luggage in case…"

"Ok ok I'm sorry I asked and would you please relax about my mother. She seems a lot mellower now what with the chemo and all so I'm sure she'll be pleased to have us there."

"Uh huh whatever but just so you know every stone stare or snide comment aimed my way makes the credit card bill climb."

"Oh sweetie I doubt if you could spend that much!" Sandy dodged the well aimed swipe at his midriff. Spying Ryan alone in the kitchen he hoped to lay down the law before his sons became too overexcited.

"Hey kid all set for school." Sandy jovially slapped Ryan on the back as he reached for the coffee jug.

Startled by the sudden entrance and collision with his back Ryan spluttered coffee while trying to regain his composure. "Umm yeah just like any other day I guess…you know the usual."

Noting the unusual stutter from Ryan's overcompensation Sandy sensed impending danger. "You know that Kirsten and I trust you boys but while we're away we expect you to act like adults. Keep the house tidy; make sure any homework is done…."

"…no drinking, no drugs, no fighting…"

"… I was kind of hoping that was a given. Anyway since it will only be the two of you in the house who could you fight with?" Sandy's eyebrows rose to extraordinary new heights.

Ryan new what was implied, Sandy silently warning that Summer and Marissa were not welcome for the night, if only he knew what Seth had planned.

* * *

"So I told everyone in Bio, Chem. and English oh and Sara said she would let Western Civ and the squad know. So I hope you've got enough cups oh and Cohen no emo music it's a party!"

Summer was marching around the kitchen in her best heels looking for party supplies already having overseen the rearrangement of the furniture in the living room and den. Playing it safe Ryan had already removed all the items which were valuable or breakable and locked both the doors leading to Kirsten and Sandy's room plus the pool house.

"Hey my party, my house, my music."

"Yeah but your music equals no party."

"Would you two give it a rest, people are starting to arrive. Come on Sum I hear that Gail just got the newest Jimmy Choo's"

Ryan sent up a silent prayer hoping that things didn't get out of hand tonight; he doubted that shutting off the power would disperse this particular crowd.

A few hours later the party was in full swing, several things had been broken and there were at least ten naked people currently in the pool but no major disasters.

Ryan had noticed that the numbers had steadily grown, more and more faces were appearing that he failed to recognise, a couple of guys had shown up that looked about twenty-five.

Starting to feel slightly edgy he made his way toward Seth, "Hey dude did you invite all of these people?"

"Nah I barely know any of these guys, I thought they'd be your soccer buddies or water polo dudes."

"Well I didn't invite anyone except Marissa, so who are all of these people?"

"Hey don't worry about it I'm sure that they're just extended branches of the Newport tree!"

"Uh huh" retorted Ryan sceptically, once again hearing the faint sounds of crashing he fixed a scowl on his face while heading out to investigate.

The group of guys in question had been steadily working their way through the crowd were now congregated in the kitchen. "Who is that dude? He's spoiling the whole party I was just about to make a sale when he popped up and they all scattered. We could be making a killing here if that dude would just loosen up a bit."

"Well then my friend I guess it's up to us to make sure he has a good time!" Reaching into his pocket the biggest guy pulled out a vile containing clear liquid, poured the contents into a cup stirring to make sure there was no trace he headed out to find the kill joy of the party!


	2. Aftershock

Thanks for the reviews big shout out to Teacher Tam who made me write the second chapter I thought there was no interest and wasn't going to continue. His review made me inspired.

I know and will say in advance that this chapter is not every good but I thought I better up date now I have time.

Please R&R if I get good reviews a chapter three will be added.

* * *

Ryan had found the source of the noise out by the pool; some boys from his Western Civ class had got too drunk resulting in smashing the pool furniture in a rowdy game of poker.

"Hey guys… guys come on…look guys Sandy and Kirsten are coming back everything needs to stay in one piece."

"Sorry Ry…" one of the guys slurred but quickly his attention was diverted by a surferchick in a bikini. "Catch you later dude. Awesome party man."

Ryan sighed and surveyed the backyard, furniture everywhere, clothes and naked bodies in the pool, drunken teenagers either crashed out unconscious or attached to some random classmates face. Inwardly Ryan cursed Seth, he just knew this was going to turn out; Seth would get drunk after two drinks crash out on his bed with Summer and leave him to tidy all the mess.

As he continued to scan around his home, mentally noting everything he would need to go out and buy tomorrow to clean the house up, he saw Marissa approach him holding a glass. She staggered and stumbled her way over to him eventually falling onto his chest, catching her in time Ryan steadied her moving back slightly from the pools edge.

"Hey," Marissa yelled over the music which wasn't that loud, knowing she was already drunk Ryan slapped a fake smile on his face which had previously been reserved for his mother and her drunken boyfriends.

"Hey, having a good time?"

"Yeah but I noticed that your not so I thought I'd come out and cheeryou up," Marissa giggled and slurred eventually giving up on her heels and collapsing into the wicker chair by her side, "here I brought you this."

Ryan reached out and accepted the drink he sniffed it suspiciously knowing from experience that Marissa could hit the bottle pretty hard, since he had moved to Newport his tolerance level had dropped somewhat.

"Relax Ry its just Sprite." She laughed at his expression ignoring the clear distrust he was displaying she was too far gone to care. "I don't know why you're not drinking anyway you've got like 48 hours before they even have to catch the plane."

Ryan puts the cup to his lips raising his eyebrows up; he knew he would never be able to return this place to normal in 48 days let alone 48 hours. Kirsten would spot something somewhere and he would crack immediately under her motherly pressure.

* * *

Later that evening Seth was wandering around the living room trying to shoo people from the house. It had just gone two and the party was still in full swing every time people left more would arrive. He was getting concerned at what Ryan had said he didn't know any of these people at all anymore, the house was a mess and he hadn't seen Ryan in hours.

A crowd had gathered where the coffee table should have been making it the dance floor for the drunken masses. Seth spotted a familiar blonde head bobbing around in the middle obviously not impressing anyone with his moves Ryan staggered toward him.

Seth was shocked by Ryan's appearance his hair clung to his head from sweat, his eyes were wide rapidly darting around the room.

"Hey Ryan you okay?"

Ryan ignored him and staggered toward the kitchen counter attempting to drop into the nearest stool unsuccessfully he collapsed heavily onto the floor.

"Ryan." Seth leapt down to his knees trying to see his face. Ryan's eyes had started to swing wildly around the kitchen as though looking for someone or something. "Ryan you okay man? Look at me Ryan."

"Cohen. Cohen what's going on the soccer guys said Chino was hammered?" Luke appeared from the corridor buttoning up his shirt obviously returning from his latest conquest.

Seeing Ryan's demeanour he too stooped low next to Seth grabbing Ryan's chin he tilted his head toward him. "Jesus, Ryan." he murmured.

"He's wasted Luke. I've never seen him like this."

"He's not drunk Seth he's high."

"What? No, no way Ryan wouldn't he would never……"

Ryan jolted from his place on the floor sliding down to be on his back on the floor. He started to murmur and clench his fists.

"It's too loud Seth, it's too loud. Turn it down Sandy will hear. Turn it down."

Luke shifted positions to be above Ryan's head taking it firmly in his hands he tried to hold it steady to stop it hitting the counter.

"Chino chill. Everything will be okay." Looking up a small crowd had gathered around them now he spotted the first familiar face. "Sum, you need to call 911. Summer call an ambulance now."

The crowd around look on in shock as Luke tries to calm a shaking Ryan, his face red from the heat, his eyes still darting wildly around the room searching out something nonexistent still muttering under his breath. Seth now sat to Luke's left not able to comprehend how his brother had gotten into such a mess.

Summer's heels clicked back into view the phone clutched tightly in her hand, "It's on it's way Luke they say to keep talking to him and keep him calm. They want to know what he's taken."

Looking around he reached out for Seth "What did he take? SETH what did he take?"

"I….I…he didn't Luke….he wouldn't…."

Forgetting Seth for the time he turned his attention to the on lookers "What did he take? One of you must know. Come on! No one will get in trouble okay. Please please somebody tell me." Luke's voice became desperate barely a whisper begging for these strangers to save Ryan's life.

One guy from the back leaned forward, Luke recognised him from last years seniors "I…I heard some guys were selling acid man. They left though I think."

Luke closed his eyes in horror as the true urgency of the situation hit him, the Ryan he knew would never do this, he'd barely seen Ryan drink before and now this. In the background he heard the door open and close followed by the harsh noise of wheels clattering across the floor. Two paramedics appeared either side of him followed closely by four cops spreading out through the crowd catching the teenagers unawares.

"What's his name?" one of the paramedics asked scanning the sea of faces.

Seth found his voice at last "Ryan his name's Ryan."

"Thanks kid. Do you know what happened? How we can contact his parents?"

"He's my brother, this is our house, my parents are away for the weekend."

* * *

Seth took a final look around him as Ryan was loaded up onto a stretcher, the police had several people cornered rapidly firing questions at them, his entire living room upside down. Marissa and Summer were stood by the doors in floods of tears waiting to follow them to the hospital.

Seth wished he could go back in time and follow Ryan's advice.

Not have the party and avoid all of this mess.

His parents were going to kill him.

Oh god his parents!


	3. The Call

The Call

Thanks for all the great reviews. Please R&R this newest chapter and let me know what you think.

This chapter is dedicated as way of an apology to Teacher Tam who made me continue writing (even though I called **_her_** a guy hence the apology). Words of great encouragement came from**_ her_** direction and I'm just a sucker for the review!

Just so you know this portion of the story is kind of split into three parts, Sandy and Kirsten getting the news, the kids view point and lastly Ryan's view. I wanted to write all three so they all run parallel too one another.

* * *

"Honey wait! Kirsten just slow down. Hey hey come on you know she didn't mean it." Sandy was chasing his fleeing wife down the apartment steps.

"No Sandy I'm sorry I know she's your mother but I can't take anymore." Kirsten kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead determined to make a break away from the dreaded mother-in-law. Even though she was rapidly becoming aware that she had no idea where she was going. She was going to drive home her point. She couldn't take anymore.

Finally reaching his wife's side Sandy reach out and took her arm spinning Kirsten around to face him. "Honey please she wasn't criticising. It's just how she is, you know that!" Having spent all morning listening to Kirsten fret about his mother to then spending the whole afternoon trying to keep the two occupied with polite conversation Sandy was reaching the end of his tether.

Kirsten saw her husband's exasperation and softened her tone, "I'm sorry. This was a bad idea, you go back up to your mom and I'll head back to the hotel."

"Honey please do you even know where you are?"

"No but….but….I can… take a cab." She finished pleased that she had thought of something, the idea of her walking miles through the Bronx in her best heels was not particularly appealing.

"Kirsten…" Sandy was cut short by the shrill ring from his cell, "hand on a second it's probably ma phoning to ask when we're coming back up." He raised his eyebrows slightly as if to challenge Kirsten to disagree with him, rolling her eyes she crossed her arms over her body in a defiant gesture.

Kirsten's attention was distracted by the movement across the road, she observed several women gathered round the front of a shop various hand gestures's being exchanged obviously they were in the throws of juicy gossip. Kirsten laughed a little to herself it seemed that no matter where you go in the world there is always a little version of the Newpsies digging their teeth into someone else's misery.

Her attention was quickly shifted back to Sandy however when she heard the one sided conversation;

"Hello…Yes this is he…" Whoever was on the other end of the line could not have rung bearing good news, Sandy's face immediately paled and he looked up into his wife's eyes conveying a deep sense of worry.

"…how bad is it?" Her heart dropped and her stomach went to knots.

"Of course we'll be there as soon as we can." Sandy snapped the phone shut and instantly reached out for his wife, wanting her close to him, knowing the news would take her into a state of panic.

"Sandy what's wrong? Who was that? Is it the boys? My Dad?" Kirsten's hand gripped Sandy's tightly till their fingers went white, eyes locked together.

Sandy almost smiled; all his life he had been blamed for giving Seth the rambling gene but it was times like these he knew that it was all Kirsten.

Shaking his head a little he took in a depth breath, "Ryan's been taken to hospital."

Pausing slightly he let the news seep in, "The police officer wouldn't give me any details over the phone he just said that he was taken to hospital an hour ago."

* * *

The floor of the waiting room had taken quite a bashing over its years but none as tough as the relentless pacing of young Seth Cohen.

The paramedics had refused to let Seth ride in the ambulance with Ryan so he had been forced to ride in with Luke and the girls. He was actually quite surprised he hadn't ended up in the E.R with Ryan after some of the looks Luke had shot is way when he had pointed out he was driving like a geriatric. If Seth had had his way he would have used turbo power with fire breathing jets to power the car even if it mean the got there seconds earlier.

When they had finally arrived and fought their way through the coughing masses their names had been taken and they were shepherded into a small dingy waiting room. It felt like hours since they had been brought in and still no one had been to see them. Seth was tempted to use his stealth abilities to sneak out and find Ryan for himself but truth be told he was afraid of what he might find.

The police had been in and tied to talk to them but Seth had ignored them keeping up his pacing while his eyes were fixed out the small hazy plastic window displaying the main desk. The officers had given up talking to him choosing to focus on the more coherent members of the group. At the moment that only consisted of Luke, the girls still hysterical from the night's events. He had managed to tell them all he knew about the party and its participants as well as the state he had found Ryan in.

"Do you know how we can contact his parents?" One questioned, he had seen incidents like this far too many times, spoiled rich kids looking for a quick thrill.

"His parents are out of town, New York I think."

The officer turned to his partner who stood silently near Summer and Marissa having previously given up talking to them, "Larry see if you can find the number for a Sandy Atwood."

"Uh no, not Atwood." Luke mumbled hit by the realisation that Seth's parents hadn't been informed they would be so mad no parent in a 50 mile radius would let their kids have a party after this fiasco.

The officers froze pad in hand, spinning around to face Luke again, "Not Atwood? Ryan's second name isn't Atwood?"

"No his is but Sandy is Cohen. Ryan Atwood. Sandy Cohen." Luke hadn't even realised that this would be making no sense to anyone around him.

"Look son I know you're worried about your friend but we need to contact _his _parents. I thought one of you was his brother?"

Luke's head shot up and moved to focus on Seth waiting to see his reaction.

"I am his brother," Seth said loudly his voice taking on an edge which sounded very alien on him.

Luke jumped in before Seth had a chance to get any further sensing he was too upset to be pushed.

"The Cohen's adopted Ryan a while ago but he chose to keep his name. I have Sandy's cell number on my phone if you want it, you should call them. They're his parents. He'd want them here."

* * *

"Okay what we got?" Dr. Thomas jogged up to the gurney gripping a piece of the railing glancing down at its young occupant.

"Ryan Atwood. Sixteen years old. Found at a party, he's flying high, taken something but what were not sure Friends think it could have been LSD. Everybody got a piece?" The paramedic gripped the blanket beneath the boy tightly lifting him heavily over to the E.R bed.

Dr. Thomas leaned over his patients face trying to gauge his level of focus "Ryan are you there? Can you look at me kid? Have you taken something tonight? What did you take Ryan?" His voice grew louder at each statement but not reaction was given Ryan's eyes continued to roam the room.

Turning his attention to his staff he took in the information being yelled his way.

"Pupils are dilated, temperatures at 103 still rising, hearts pounding, blood pressures through the roof and he's having tremors."

"Lets get a tox screen away to see exactly what we're dealing with. Hang a litre of saline to replace the lost fluids, get rid of these clothes they're soaked." Before the doctor could add any more medication to the list a fist flew up connecting with his jaw.

Ryan thrashed and struggled on the bed throwing his arms and legs around trying to escape.

"No get away…away leave me…please I didn't…I didn't…let me go…." He screamed and fought the nurse's who had entered the room to help.

"Get some hard restraints and 5mg of Haldol." Dr. Thomas called above Ryan's shouts while struggling to secure his right arm.

"Get off me…get off…leave me alone…" Ryan jerked his head around his face bright red form the struggle.

A nurse entered the room at a run carrying a syringe, keeping back until her colleagues had the boy under control. Holding him tightly on his left side leaving his right thigh exposed she choose her movement carefully diving forward and jabbing him hard injecting quickly.

Very quickly Ryan began to calm his movements became less and less forceful, his words slurring together as he spoke and his eyes clamped shut as if to ward off some unseen enemy.

"Please…please… let me go…Sandy's gonna be…mad…go…home…Sandy…help."


	4. Confession

Confessions

Thanks to all for the great reviews. Never had such great feedback for any of my stories. Didn't think this story would be any good but reviews made me carry on.

This chapter took longer to write and update is longer gaped because I already had Chapter Three written when I added Chapter Two.

* * *

Sandy and Kirsten had made a hasty exit from Sophie Cohen's, Kirsten throwing items haphazardly into the bags while Sandy phoned the airport trying to book the first available flight home.

The plane ride had been tense the frazzled pair sitting in silence, hands clenched together tightly in Sandy's lap. The silence had descended shortly after the little known facts had been dispersed, the two trapped in their own individual dread.

Taking in a deep breath Kirsten eyed the plain white building before her, she had become accustomed to this building in her life driving back and forth through time but she never fully appreciated the impact it could have on her life. Sandy hurriedly paid for the taxi forgetting any change offered up leaving the cabby with a very generous tip.

Sandy had grabbed the nearest nurse rambling off his details, while Kirsten's eyes searched the floor and seats looking out for the familiar curly head. Her hand was suddenly gripped tighter by Sandy's using it to guide her into following the nurse.

Upon entering the small, badly light room any strength Kirsten had been holding onto crumbled when she saw her son's appearance. His face was chalk white and although he was dressed in a heavy sweater over a shirt he was visible shaking. Quickly striding over to him she wrapped her arms firmly around his back letting his head rest on her neck as he cried.

Sandy's eyes where fixed on his wife and child, he wished it was under better circumstances perhaps a mischievous rouse form Seth to get away with breaking a vase while they had been away. He smiled gently to himself thinking back on the time when the boys really had broken a vase during a rather vigorous game of playstation.

He was broken out if his thoughts by the sobs from the girls on the other side of the room; he had been completely oblivious to them. He turned round to face them again met by a row of paled draw faces, Marissa still openly sobbing, Summer's eyes rimmed in red as she tried to comfort her friend, while Luke sat wringing his hands eyes glazed and unfocused.

Sandy cleared his throat "What happened?"

Everyone looked his way ceasing the crying letting the silence fall on the room.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Dad…we….I…." Seth stuttered over his words desperately searching for something to calm his fathers angered expression. "I'm sorry." That was all he could find turning away he searched out his mothers shoulder again.

Once again Luke stepped up, approaching Sandy carefully, "Mr. Cohen, uh there was a kind of party at your house and well it got a bit out of hand. We found Ryan in the kitchen he was…well high." He paused switching his eyes between Kirsten and Sandy. Quickly he added "He wasn't drinking though… any… all night. I don't know why he took…if he took…" Luke trailed off dropping his eyes to the floor.

"He what…" Kirsten whispered shocked but before they could get any further the door swung open to reveal a white coated man holding a clipboard tight to his chest.

"Mr and Mrs Cohen?"

"Yes that's us. How's Ryan?"

Casting a glance around the room he replied "Perhaps we should step outside?" Immediately causing Marissa and Seth to sob harder, anticipating the worst.

"Can't you just tell us how he is?" Luke spoke from behind Sandy.

Flipping his eyes between the parents Dr. Thomas drew breath, "Ryan tested positive for LSD we ran various tests and found that it was ingested in liquid form most probably in a drink or other substance."

"Ryan wasn't drinking last night, he doesn't drink."

"Yes well Ryan has tested negative for alcohol but this doesn't mean he couldn't have added it to a non-alcoholic drink."

"He wouldn't take drugs; his family has…issues with drug abuse. He hated them he would never take them."

"Yes well he ingested it somehow Mr Cohen." Dr. Thomas was quickly getting annoyed it was the same with every parent they can never accept the worst about their child. "However that being said the reaction he had to the substance indicates that he hasn't previously had contact with it."

"What does that mean?" Kirsten questioned.

"Well Ryan has had a very…severe reaction to the LSD. It appears to be an allergy to one of the compounds within the drug itself. He's been moved up to intensive care at the moment I'll be back to take you up once he's settled in. His doctor in ITU will be able to give you a more detailed description of his treatment."

Taking a last look around the room Dr Thomas sighed glad he was not going to be there to witness the following events. The father looked pissed more pissed than anyone he had ever seen while the kids were devastated the implications of what they had done finally setting in.

Silence stayed in the room for a few moments after the doctor left before Sandy lost his calm.

"We trusted you. We thought we could leave you boys for one weekend. I told you both in no uncertain terms; no drinking, no fighting and no drugs. How hard is that? Have we taught you nothing? Did we really raise you that badly that you thought this was a good idea?"

He had taken large strides over to Seth tugging his shoulders roughly so he turned to face him; he searched his son's eyes for any explanation, a reason why he had disobeyed him.

"Sandy!" Kirsten was shocked by her husband's harsh words.

"Dad it was all my idea, everything the party, the people, the drink everything. I'm sorry I didn't think it would get out of hand like this, people starting showing up that I didn't know so I thought they were Ryan's friends but he didn't know them either he though they were mine and then…."

"Seth! Enough okay I don't want to hear excuses, you disobeyed us and now Ryan could pay for it!"

"Sandy don't you dare blame him for this," Kirsten placed herself firmly between her husband and her son, "yes he threw a party but we half expected it. What he didn't do however is make Ryan take the drugs. You want to blame someone for this blame…."

"Me." A voice from the back of the room surprised them all.

Marissa had ceased her sobbing and was now looking red eyed at the Cohen family. Summer still had her arms wrapped around her shoulders but pulled back to allow Marissa to stand.

"Coop what do you mean?"

"I…they didn't say it would do this to him….I just wanted him to loosen up….I didn't think this would happen…I'm sorry …so sorry…" Marissa began to openly sob again.

This time it was Kirsten's time to be angry, "What did you do? Marissa tell me!"

Through her tears Marissa managed to hiccup and answer "There was this guy he told me to get Ryan a drink…I told him he didn't drink but he said it was cool…he put something in the soda…I don't know what it was clear….it was only supposed to loosen him up…make him relax…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

The five looked on in horror realising what Marissa was trying to tell them.

"Oh Coop what have you done?"


	5. Surveying The Damage

Surveying The Damage

Hey there everyone this is a little update – very short chapter – to let you all know that yes I am alive and yes this story is still on the go.

I have some time off this week for a holiday so maybe – just maybe – you'll be seeing a longer more in-depth chapter of this story. No promises but it may go up tomorrow if you haven't all abandoned me!

Big huge shout out to Swenglish who encouraged me to trudge on with this story. Anyone who hasn't read her amazing stories go check them out right now!

Please R&R

* * *

"Kirsten I don't care what she thought she was doing I want her charged. You heard her confess…she gave our son drugs." 

"I know that Sandy and I'm not defending her but I think we're all to upset to make a huge decision like this. She's a child Sandy and she made a mistake…"

"A mistake…she knowingly harmed our son…he could suffer permanent damage. I'm sorry Kirsten but I'm sticking to my guns. I want her charged."

With that Kirsten turned and clicked her way back down the hall, upon entering the waiting room she took her sons hand and shook her head slightly.

Looking straight on toward the old battered couch she cleared her throat, "Did you get hold of your Mom?"

Marissa continued to stare straight down at the floor, tears falling, hands clenched.

"I called Ju…Mrs. Cooper. She said she'd be down as soon as possible. She didn't want the cops talking to Marissa before she did." Luke paused and look up at Kirsten through his bangs, "She…she asked why…why Mr. Cohen hadn't stepped in." He drew his eyes away from her and walked over to the water cooler.

"Maybe…I think…" This time Marissa looked up at her, eyes pleading silently, Kirsten took a deep breath and gripped Seth's hand harder, "I think it would be best if you left."

Marissa drew breath shuddering as it was released, quicker than anyone expected she stood and charged toward the door. Her eyes were blurry from another round of tears; she didn't want to look up to see the disappointment and hatred in their eyes that she ran straight into Sandy.

With no trace of emotion Sandy took a step back, allowing her to run down the corridor tears now freely flowing. He watched her flee for a moment trying desperately to quell the feeling of guilt, it was more important that she be suitably punished for her part in his son's condition.

Turning to face the group he could tell that they too had mixed emotions about her part in the nights events.

"Kirsten the doctor said that we could see Ryan."

All the heads in the room spun round to his, "They're just getting him settled in, we can only go in for a few minutes. Dr. Fleming wants to talk about his treatments then we'll spend the night."

Kirsten reached out for his hand and the two left the room in silence, on hearing a slight shuffling from behind the turned.

"Sorry kid but it's just the two of us for now. I know it's hard but its only parents allowed in intensive care." Sandy ran a hand over Seth's shoulder, swept the hair from his forehead and kissed him tenderly, ushering him into the room once again.

Wrapping his arm around his wife Sandy lead them off down the corridor going to see what damage had been done to their son.


	6. Truth Impacting

**Truth Impacting**

AN; Well I did it, I actually wrote another chapter (even though I currently only have **three** lines of my Philosophy essay written lol).

Oh well here is the next chapter lots of technical jargon in this one – I am not a doctor so please forgive me if any of it is not right. I really enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter – you'll see why!

Once again feel free to R&Rgood or badcomments welcome!

* * *

The beeps could be heard long before entering the room, the first sign that their son was not merely sleeping. 

Memories flooded back to Kirsten of the similar noises she had heard repeatedly for months on end as her mother's battle with cancer was lost. Even though the doctors had been through the machinery many times with her back then it had never help and it most certainly was not helping now.

She gasped slightly and her body went rigid in the doorway as she looked at Ryan's pale sleeping form. Sandy had approached his bedside and swept the hair from his forehead kissing him lightly just as he had done for Seth moments earlier.

Kirsten still couldn't move from her spot in the doorway, all the things she had seen her mother go through had been bad but looking at her son's injured figure lying desperately still made her want to run screaming from the hospital.

"Kirsten honey?"

She looked up into Sandy's dark eyes and let him guide her over to the bed. Leaning forward slowly she carefully avoided the breathing tube protruding from the boy's ashen blue lips to kiss him soothingly on the cheek bone. She lowered herself gently onto the edge of the bed taking Ryan's hand into her lap her fingers unconsciously intertwining with his.

Only when she felt the resistance did she glance down at his arm, there around his wrist was a tightly buckled black woven restraint. Shifting her glance toward his left arm she was horrified to see the same, twisting slightly see was able to see that his feet were also locked in position by the black belts.

Reaching out a hand Sandy ran his fingers through her hair, "The doctor's said it was for the best honey. He was having nightmares even though they sedated him. Lashing out."

"He wouldn't…"

"I know baby but the drugs they…mixed up his perceptions. He's trapped in a bad place right now."

The three stayed together for what felt like an eternity; Ryan lying motionless the whirring of the respirator the only sound , Kirsten giving him whatever comfort she could while Sandy locked his arms around his wife's shoulders.

They never even heard the doctor enter until he was standing directly in front of them. He had retrieved the chart from the end of Ryan's bed and was now waiting patiently for them to focus their attention on him.

"Dr. this is my wife Kirsten." Sandy spoke first, having mentioned his wife's presence to the doctor on there first meeting.

Dr. Fleming merely nodded in recognition of Kirsten's presence as she herself was far to preoccupied with Ryan's hair than him.

"I'm glad your both here, I can give you a more detailed account of Ryan's condition now than was previously available in the E.R. As you now already Ryan had tested positive for L.S.D but negative for alcohol which is of some help to us as his sense have not been doubly impaired. However Dr. Thomas was concerned that Ryan's reaction to the drug was somewhat…extreme so he sent of a tox screen. The L.S.D had been watered down at the manufacturing stage to that the dealer had more to sell…but it had been watered down with a poisonous substance. Probably some form of household cleaning agent." He paused to flip over a page on the chart catching the hands of both parents silently slip into each others.

"L.S.D generally causes a patient to suffer from dilated pupils, higher body temperature, increased heart rate and blood pressure, sweating, and tremors, all of which have been observed in Ryan. The effects of L.S.D however are more sever on the brain some LSD users experience severe, terrifying thoughts and feelings which can induce a panic. This is why Ryan had to be sedated in the emergency room because he was starting to hallucinate. In the long term Ryan may experience flashbacks, they can occur suddenly, without warning. These flashbacks often relate to traumatic experience in a person's life and can occur within a few days or more than a year after use."

He looked up now at the terrified parents, he knew it was a lot to take in. Parents often felt completely over whelmed by the jargon he had to spout as part of his job. He felt especially sorry for these parents as he had heard through the hospital rumour mill that the boy hadn't actually taken the drugs but been given them.

"At the moment Ryan's condition is stable but as the sedatives wear off he'll become increasingly agitated so it may be necessary to sedate him again if he is still suffering form the delusions. I know this is a lot to take in Mr and Mrs. Cohen but Ryan is a strong boy and this being his first time he should pull through alright. If you have any questions at any time just ask the nurses to direct you to my office."

Not expecting any question at this point he returned to the chart to the end of the bed and began to make his way out the door. He was quite surprised to hear his name being called softly, he turned to see Mr. Cohen looking in his direction.

"About these flashbacks, Ryan...Ryan's adopted into our family. He came to us from a…troubled home. His social works case files say that there was …abuse."

'Great' Steve Fleming thought, 'this just keeps getting better and better.'

"Unfortunately only time will tell what Ryan's reaction will be. The best I can do is suggest counselling and giving him your unwavering support and reassurance."

* * *

Kristen and Sandy stayed with Ryan for a extensive period of time, to begin with the sat in peace watching Ryan sleep but as the clock ticked on they began to think about there other son still anxiously perched out in the hall. 

After a hushed conversation it was decided that the pair would leave Ryan for a short time to talk to Seth and the others, then Sandy would take the three home. If Sandy could convince Seth to stay at home he would grab some clothes and toiletries for himself and Kirsten, leave messages at both their work places informing them of the time off they would be taking and then make a hasty return to the hospital.

Kirsten would go back to the room and set up the two beds one either side of Ryan's. she would sit with him and deal with any legal forms until Sandy could make it back. Neither of them were keen to leave Ryan's side, she knew they were in for a tough couple of weeks or possibly, from what the doctor had said, years.

* * *

Upon entering the small waiting room the Cohen's were greeted by three very apprehensive teenagers, although there faces were less fearful than the first time. 

"He's okay." The two words they had been longing to hear, Kirsten let them slip before Sandy had a chance to input any of the calm rational explanation they had discussed.

"Well not okay…but he will be… hopefully." Sandy corrected, causing the youngsters to again take on worried expressions. "He's still in intensive care, sedated and hooked up to a ventilator but the doctors are sure he'll make a full recovery with time."

Before any one had time to relax raised voices could be heard from the corridor, everyone knew who it was without having to ask.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed? Do you know who I am?" Julie Copper's screech rang out through the hospital. "I don't care if this a hospital, they're having my daughter arrested and I want to know why!"

Sighing Sandy kissed Kirsten's temple and whispered "I'll go take care of it."

Before he had a chance to leave Kirsten wrapped her arm in his and whispered back, "We'll both go. It was our decision so we should both be there."

"There they are… right there...ask them… this is all just a misunderstanding." Julie had herself placed firmly between a burly police officer and her crying daughter.

"Sir I know this is a difficult time but we really need to get the investigation going if we're going to catch the dealers." The officer spoke over Julies head directly addressing the Cohen's.

"Yeah I know." Sandy answered then looked pitifully over at Marissa, "It was her and she admitted it right to our faces. She was the one to spike our sons drink." Gripping Kristen's tense hand he continued, "We want her charged."

The officer stepped around Julie and proceeded to force Marissa into a standing position, turning her to face the wall he placed the hand cuffs around her wrists.

"How can you do this? Can't you see what's really going on? It's not her fault that little thug got stoned at a party. The delinquent probably engineered the whole thing, invited his juvie friends round to trash your house. Now just because things went wrong you try to lay the blame on her well I'm telling you…"

Before Julie could get any more out she was silenced by an almighty slap to her right cheek. Her head spun to the side as her cheek began to blaze with the heat of the strike and the embarrassment.

"Don't you dare try to turn this around on Ryan." Kirsten's voice was full of hate and defiance. "Your daughter admitted to getting drunk, taking drugs from a total stranger and putting them in our sons drink."

As she turned to leave she added, "If you want to blame someone try looking a little closer to home Julie. Our boys have been raised right and would never pull a stunt like this. Try looking after your own children before you go interfering with other peoples."

Kirsten stormed her way back up the hall not looking at any of the shocked on lookers, she looked up at Seth who quickly retreated back into the relatives room allowing her to slam the door with all her might.

Sandy was in shock, he had never seen his wife that angry not even when he had forgotten their anniversary.

He looked up at Julie, before making his own way back to his family, and simply said, "You'll be hearing from our lawyer."

* * *

There you go guys please review now - it's what keeps me going! 


	7. Awakenings

**Awakenings **

Thanks to you lot out there for the awesome reviews – there what make me keep writing.

Special shout out to Beach Tree whose detailed reviews have been helping everyone out.

One more day off so maybe just maybe you might see another chapter if the reviews are good I will continue onward and put my little Ryan through some more horrors.

* * *

"Seth! I'm going now! I'll call you later!" Sandy yelled up the stairs toward his son's room while grappling with the front door, car keys and backpack over flowing with items.

"'K Dad, just coming." Sandy paused for a moment and listened to the familiar sound of a door being hastily shut followed by the quick patter of feet down the landing steps.

Seth's curly head appeared at the top of the stair and to Sandy's surprise he too was carrying a large bag.

"Uh where are you going?"

"With you." Came the simple reply.

"Seth." Sandy waited until Seth had reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing in front of him. He took the bag of his sons shoulder and replaced it with his hand. "I told you before you can't come kiddo. Intensive care is parents only so you'd be sleeping in the corridor."

"That's okay Dad, I don't care. I packed some stuff to do, you know the latest graphic novels and some snacks in case I get peckish – did I just say peckish – anyway I put some of Ryan's clothes in too you know a classic wife beater his i-pod, oh and I thought he might want…"

Sandy sighed and prepared himself for what he had to say, "Seth let's sit for minute okay." Wrapping an arm around Seth's shoulder he led him over to the couch. Letting him sit first Sandy positioned himself so that his hands rested on top of Seth's knees.

"I need you to listen to me Seth and understand what I'm saying." He paused catching Seth's eyes with his to convey the seriousness of what was happening. "Ryan is very sick. You need to be clear on that, I know your mother said he was okay but he's not…not really. The drugs that Ryan...that Marissa…anyway he had a bad reaction to them. Regardless of what was in it, L.S.D has a huge impact on a person and their perceptions of the world. Ryan had to be sedated by the doctors because he was hallucinating. It might be a while before he wakes up Seth and even when he does he could still have…problems."

Seth looked up at his father suddenly fighting the urge to climb into his lap and be rocked like he had as a child. "Problems…"

"Yeah the doctors think that Ryan's...background might effect the delusions that he has."

Sandy sat for a moments rubbing circles on the back of Seth's hand as Kirsten was probably doing right this moment for Ryan. He glanced around his living room, bottles were strewn everywhere, footprints were embedded in the rug and several pieces were missing from their usual places of residence.

"Seth I've got to go, your mom needs me right now. You'll be okay on your own?" Sandy stood and headed back toward the door leaving Seth still sitting in surprise at what he had been told.

"Maybe while we're at the hospital you could tidy up the mess?"

Seth had heard that loud and clear, he hated when his parents were disappointed in him. Usually all it took was a home made breakfast and some puppy dog eyes but Seth knew that this time it would take a lot more.

* * *

Kirsten had long ago unfolded the beds and arranged them either side of Ryan, she had thought about trying to rest but the site of Ryan's lifeless body had compelled her to remain awake. She had gone over recent events in her head a dozen times, the plane journey with Sandy tense and anxious, the doctors breaking the news of Ryan's condition, seeing what damage had been done to her son and lastly the slap she had delivered to Julie Cooper's smug face.

The last part was something which she had been revelling in for sometime, reliving every move and hurtful word. She wished she'd had the chance to do it under better circumstances not because her son almost died due to Julie's daughter.

She had been around the room several times waiting for Sandy's return, she had straightened out Ryan's blankets, adjusted and readjusted the flowers by the bed, tidied the bathroom and even made sure his curtains hung in a straight line.

Nurses had come and gone every half an hour, checking Ryan's vitals and adding fresh drips when needed. One nurse, a young fresh faced girl who appeared relatively new to the job, had advised her that speaking to Ryan would help him. Kirsten wasn't so sure about speaking to him when he was sedated but the nurse had promised that Ryan could hear her and if he was having a bad dream her voice would sooth him.

Left with nothing else to organise Kirsten lowered the bed rail and sat down beside Ryan. She brushed the hair from his forehead feeling the heat radiating off his skin, she began to talk trying to pick a neutral subject.

"Hey baby, you gave us a scare you know. Although I must admit that I'm glad to be away from The Nana. All the way there Sandy had been telling me how the chemo had mellowed her and that she wouldn't even give me a second glance. But what happens the second we get in the door...she starts that's what. 'Did you have to bring so many bags?' 'Oh Sandy I'm making your favourite I know how much you must miss it?' On and on like just like the first time we met, for a woman who tries to be so charitable she's awful judgemental…"

"Hey that's my mother you're talking about!" Sandy's voice boomed from behind Kirsten.

Jumping up Kirsten spun to face her husband, slapping on her best smile to get him to forgive her. "We were just talking; it's the only thing I could think of."

"We?"

"Yeah Ryan and I." Kirsten paused realising how that must sound. "I mean a nurse told me talking to him would help."

"You could've picked a better topic than my mother." Sandy smiled and made his way over to the bed, kissing his wife as he went. "Hey kiddo, how you holding up?"

Just a Sandy was about to pull back from the bed Ryan's head jerked forcefully to the left. Kirsten noticed the movement too but in his hands, both formed tight fists clenching onto the bed sheets.

The parents were by the bed before he could make any further movements, Kirsten took his hand in hers trying to relax the muscles while Sandy cupped his chin desperately trying to get him to stop jerking and dislodging the ventilator.

Frantically Sandy pressed the call button again and again even though he could hear hurried footsteps approaching down the hall.

Ryan began to pant and gasp against the tube that had been forced down his throat, his whole body shook from the effort. His arms and legs fighting against the restraints as his eyes rolled beneath his eyelids.

All Kirsten and Sandy could do was mutter reassurances until help arrived, thankfully that wasn't too long. The room filled with doctors, nurses and orderlies all rushing to pin various parts of Ryan down. Sandy and Kirsten were shoved to the side, helplessly watching on as their son was pumped full of drugs. Commands which appeared to be in a foreign language were roared back and forth as Ryan's body writhed beneath their prying hands.

"What's happening?" Sandy called above the noise.

"It's alright Mr. Cohen, the sedatives worn off that's all. Ryan just got a fright. He's still dreaming so we're going to have to sedate him again."

This time it was Kirsten who called out, "Please don't. Let us try talking to him, if he's frightened he'll calm down with us. Please, please don't put him back under?"

The doctor looked up at a distraught Kirsten Cohen and stepped back slightly from the bed to allow her access to her son's head.

Placing her hands gently on his cheeks Kirsten began to speak calmly and softly, "Ryan, sweetie everything's alright. Your safe here. Sandy and I are right here by your side. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore we've got you and we're not letting you go." As she spoke she ran her thumbs across his cheekbones, she saw his arms and legs begin to still although his head still roamed restlessly. "Come on sweetie calm down for me. Settle down baby; let the doctors do their job. Good boy that's it, clever boy. You're doing so well Ryan."

Kirsten continued to chant as the orderlies stepped back from the bed letting Ryan's body rest on the mattress. The nurses finished their checks and put down the syringes that had been posed for action.

Sandy stepped up to join Kirsten beginning to stroke Ryan's forearm in which the muscles were still tensed. "Yeah kiddo that's not the way to wake up. Going for too dramatic an entrance just isn't you. We're going to stay here all week if we have too; you just take your time waking up. Come on kid just relax take things easy."

* * *

They sat together for hours talking to Ryan telling him everything about anything; when they first met, Seth's childhood, Christmas', birthdays and anniversaries. Every time he began to get agitated the would fall back into the same pattern Kirsten at his head whispering soft assurances while Sandy massaged his muscles trying to stop them from cramping.

Eventually when they were sure he had fallen into a deep sleep, they were only sure because Dr. Fleming had returned with a mild sedative designed specifically for this purpose; they began to get some sleep themselves.

However instead of separating one to either side of Ryan, Sandy squished in behind Kirsten wrapping his arms firmly around her. Breathing in the scent of her hair as Kirsten settled into his chest they said nothing as the two feel into deep rhythmical breathing.

Just before drifting off Kirsten murmured, "I wonder what he's dreaming."

Sandy waited until she was asleep before answering, "I don't honey. I just don't know but whatever it is, it isn't good."

* * *

Well there you go I did another one – the next chapter will be all about Ryan so stay tuned folks.

Review away everybody!


	8. Ryan

A/N; Well there you go another chapter down.

Not sure about this chapter it's basically from Ryan's perspective starting with the party.

Hope everyone will review as I am very apprehensive of this chapter going up just in case I don't do it justice.

Apologise to all for the length of the chapters I find short chapters annoying as a reader, but when you write it is very hard. You look at a chapter and think wow I'm proud of that this is a good place to stop but then you see it posted on Fan Fiction and realise it's really crappy lol!

Hope you all like it and will review!

* * *

I stood looking round my backyard surveying the damage the drunken masses had caused. I was silently calculating everything I would need to go out and buy tomorrow to clean up the horrific mess – little did Seth know that the money was coming directly out of his piggy bank! 

I looked over to my right and caught sight of my drunken girlfriend making her way over to me; she was holding a full glass although it was clear that she was already half cut. She clattered her way over to me her heels catching on every nook and cranny, I reached out an arm and pull her tight into my chest to stop her from falling but also to warn the jocks who currently had their eyes half way up her skirt that she was my girl.

"Hey," Marissa yelled over the music which wasn't that loud, I knew she was already drunk so I slapped on a fake smile, the one I had perfected just for my Mom.

"Hey, having a good time?"

"Yeah but I noticed that your not having a good time so I thought I'd come out and cheer you up," She was giggling on every second word, giggling was something I detested at the best of times never mind when she was drunk. Letting her arms slip from my grasp I lowered her into the patio furniture nearest to me. She shakily reached out a hand, slopping clear liquid all over my shoes and the ground, "here I brought you this."

Since arriving in Newport and being banned from drinking by my new parents my tolerance for alcohol had lowered somewhat, Trey would be ashamed if he could see me now, gone on a couple of Jack's. That isn't to say that these Newport folks couldn't knock it back, currently my girlfriend was hammered, for this reason alone I raised the drink to my lips and sniffed.

"Relax Ry its just Sprite." If she cared that I didn't trust her she didn't show it. "I don't know why you're not drinking anyway you've got like 48 hours before they even have to catch the plane."

I knew exactly why I wasn't drinking, the house would never be returned to normal in 48 days, Kirsten would come home and the fridge magnets would be in the wrong order and she would know. She would sit me down at the kitchen counter and interrogate until I crumbled.

I had began to feel strange about half an hour after Marissa left, the corners of my vision had begin to blur. My head felt fuzzy, my arms and legs weighed me down, I was determined to find Marissa and rip into her for getting me drunk. The only trouble was that I didn't feel drunk and I had only had one – even that was only supposed to be a soda.

There were too many people around me, all laughing at me, pushing and shoving. I was stumbling and falling my way through them, they were staring at me shouting and laughing. Music was pounding in my ears it was so loud, I had to find Seth get him to turn it down. Sandy was going to be so mad if he heard the music this loud, all these people in his home…

* * *

A single figure appeared directly in front of me, reaching out trying to touch me, it was calling my name. 

"Hey Ryan you okay?"

I had to keep going, I had to find Seth. I felt my knees buckle beneath me, a spiralling pattern danced before my eyes.

"Ryan."

"Ryan you okay man? Look at me Ryan."

"Jesus, Ryan."

"He's wasted Luke. I've never seen him like this."

"He's not drunk Seth he's high."

"What? No, no way Ryan wouldn't he would never……"

I pulled away from their grasps, lying down to stop the world from spinning.

"It's too loud Seth, it's too loud. Turn it down Sandy will hear. Turn it down."

"Chino chill. Everything will be okay."

"Sum, you need to call 911. Summer call an ambulance now."

"It's on its way Luke they say to keep talking to him and keep him calm. They want to know what he's taken."

The music continued growing louder with each beat, the blurry images keep talking to me all screaming above all the noise.

"What did he take? SETH what did he take?"

"I….I…he didn't Luke….he wouldn't…."

"What did he take? One of you must know. Come on! No one will get in trouble okay. Please please somebody tell me."

"I…I heard some guys were selling acid man. They left though I think."

More people obscured his vision asking questions, talking to people he couldn't see.

"What's his name?"

"Ryan. His name's Ryan."

"Thanks kid. Do you know what happened? How we can contact his parents?"

"He's my brother, this is our house, my parents are away for the weekend."

Too many voices, so much noise. I closed my eyes to block them out all I could think of was Sandy and Kirsten.

They're going to be so mad at me.

Who would tidy the house?

* * *

I had been poked and prodded for a while now, more voices that I don't know. I can't move, I'm being held in position by people I can't see. 

Suddenly I feel cool air hit my face, it feels good, the only good feeling I've had in a long time. Whatever I'm now lying on is moving, the shapes around me merge into one another as we speed up.

More floating heads appear in front of me, there still not Seth or Sandy or Kirsten so why should I care. I don't know them and they don't know me.

"Okay what we got

"Ryan Atwood. Sixteen year old male. Found at a party, he's flying high, taken something but what were not sure Friends think it could have been LSD. Everybody got a piece?"

"Ryan are you there? Can you look at me kid? Have you taken something tonight? What did you take Ryan?"

The voices stop addressing my personally and being to speak another language, some form of English yet the majority is made up of numbers and words I've never heard before.

"Pupils are dilated, temperatures at 103, hearts pounding, blood pressures through the roof and he's having tremors."

"Let's get a tox screen away to see exactly what we're dealing with. Hang a litre of saline to replace the lost fluids, get rid of these clothes they're soaked."

I hear that part loud and clear, they want to take my clothes off. No way, uh huh no way is that going to happen. There are strangers all around me clawing at my shirt, I feel it being unbuttoned as someone reaches for my belt buckle.

That was it I've had enough, I have no idea where these people are but I'm not going down without a fight.

I use all the strength I have left to throw my fists into the air, I feel the familiar twinge in my right knuckles knowing I've hit someone or something, spurred on by my success I give it all I've got.

"No get away…away leave me…please I didn't…I didn't…let me go…."

Is that me? I don't beg or plead I fight that can't be me. No it isn't me, it can't be.

It's them their shouting again this time they're angry holding me down.

"Get some hard restraints and 5mg of Haldol."

Okay now I'm panicking, I don't know where I am, why I'm here. They won't talk to me, tell me who they are.

"Get off me…get off…leave me alone…"

More hands grab at me pulling me onto my side, I'm trying so hard to fight them I want them away from me.

Then I feel them, hands pulling at my waist again. This time there's more and they're getting there, I can feel my boxers slide down.

There's a short stab, a burning sensation flows through my veins, it reaches my head my lids drop down. I can't let them do this to me, I can't let everyone down – not again.

"Please…please… let me go…Sandy's gonna be…mad…go…home…Sandy…help."

* * *

I hear shouting from outside my door, then a smash and a giggle. I know my Mom has come home early I wasn't expecting her for another hour. It sounds as though she's met someone new, I don't recognise his voice, it's lower than Dan's but with more of an accent. 

I look at my window, I can't slide it open without it squeaking it's warped just like the rest of my life. Since Trey started skipping school my life's been hell, Mom's constantly in a pissy mood and teachers are constantly riding me about Trey's assignments.

So I've started to skip to, just like Trey, accept I can't go to the park or hang out in dodgy bars like he does because he doesn't want me to flunk out. I've tried to tell him how two-faced he's being; one rule for him another for me but he just snaps back 'You drop out I'll kick your ass myself.'

So now I'm trapped, I can hear my mom and her latest interest, falling around the living room. I can't open the window and head back to school or sneak out through the back because that would mean passing by them but I know for definite that I can't stay here.

I hear my mom's voice slurred from the other room, "I'm sorry baby I'm all outta smokes."

I hold my breath hoping this will be my chance to escape, even if the guy would leave I could tell mom I forgot my gym kit she's to far gone to care and would want me gone before lover boy got back.

I hear the front door creak open, I get up and peak through the gap in my door. The guy is bigger than I expected, heavily built with broad shoulders, heavily tattooed down one arm. I watch his working boots, covered in filth from working construction, turn and step out onto the veranda as he pulls out some change from his pocket.

My mother's voice calls him back, "Wait there might be a packet in my kid's room. The oldest ones gotta real attitude problem, he thinks I don't know that he smokes the little punk. Check his third drawer down, it's the second door on your right baby."

I gasp and jump back from the door as I hear the heavy boots thunder there way towards me, I frantically look around contemplating jumping into the closet. I look at the closet door held ajar by the multitude of junk we already have shoved in there so I make a dash for the window.

Hauling it open as much as I can in one push, I swing my leg out narrowly missing my head off the shutter but it's too late he's already in. His eyes were focused on searching for the drawers but my motion captures his attention, in only three long strides he's crossed the room and now had my inches off the ground by my collar.

My feet never touched the ground as he hauled me into the living room, shouting all the while about a break in. My mother dropped her glass from the kitchen and hurried toward me pulling me from his grasp, I fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Ryan are you okay baby?" She stroked a head down my face, ruffling my hair slightly. "Gary this is Ryan my youngest, he…he should be at school." She finished a puzzled expression finally reaching her face.

I stare obediently at the floor, looking at neither of them. I feel a sharp pain hit my tail bone as 'Gary's' foot connects solidly with my spine.

"What you doing home? Eh kid skipping school are we?" He grabs my collar again and drops me into a chair by the kitchen counter.

He grabs my mothers hand and pulls her roughly toward him, "Well you picked the right day to come home early boy. I'll teach you more than any school ever will."

He reached over and slapped my cheek leaving a red mark, he gripped my chin hard between his thumb and forefinger tilting it so it faced his.

"Watch and learn my boy." That was all he said for the next half hour, he placed my mother between himself and the counter lifting her up onto the hard surface.

He started to kiss her first her face and then worked his way down her body, taking off her clothes till my own mother sat naked in front of me. She made no protests about what he was doing merely giggled and moaned at his touches.

There I sat for the next thirty minutes as a man I had met for the first time that day, had sex with my mother.

Every time I turned my head away or closed my eyes he would reach out and turn my head back to face them. By the end he was no longer paying attention to my mother but his eyes were fixed upon me, I could feel him peering at me.

I felt disgusting, so dirty, like it was me he was sleeping with not her.

When they were done, he walked over to me and lifted me down from the seat, "There you go kid. You won't learn that in sex ed."

He grinned at me, did up his pants and left. That's how it was from then on, he would come round after school everyday and make me watch. No matter what I did he was always there, if I stayed late at school he would wait at home. One day I went to Theresa's and stayed for the night, the next morning when I went home to change my clothes he was sitting on my bed. He was so mad he kept going on at me, that day I went to school with a black eye, split lip and what turned out to be a broken wrist.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, how you holding up?" 

He was back again, near me, touching me. I felt his lips brush my forehead a soft question whispered in the dark which seemed so sincere.

I jerked to the left pulling my head away from him, I needed him to know he couldn't hurt me anymore. I balled my hands into fists, trying to sit up I realised he had me tied down.

I felt something in my mouth, stopping me from breathing, from talking. My hands were held in place, I couldn't get him away from me.

More voices filtered through the haze, this time they were gently and calming. I wasn't sure what they were saying but I knew they weren't trying to hurt me, not anymore.

These tender voices were soon replaced by forceful, angry voices. Yelling at him, using that strange language again, he just wanted the soothing voices back.

"What's happening?"

"It's alright Mr. Cohen, the sedatives worn off that's all. Ryan just got a fright. He's still dreaming so we're going to have to sedate him again."

"Please don't. Let us try talking to him, if he's frightened he'll calm down with us. Please, please don't put him back under?"

He felt the pressure lift off his body, the voices stilled. He waited, unsure of what would happen next.

"Ryan, sweetie everything's alright. Your safe here. Sandy and I are right here by your side. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore we've got you and we're not letting you go." As she spoke she ran her thumbs across his cheekbones, she saw his arms and legs begin to still although his head still roamed restlessly. "Come on sweetie calm down for me. Settle down baby; let the doctors do their job. Good boy that's it, clever boy. You're doing so well Ryan."

That was Kirsten, he was sure it was, she had come for him, to protect him.

"Yeah kiddo that's not the way to wake up. Going for too dramatic an entrance just isn't you. We're going to stay here all week if we have too; you just take your time waking up. Come on kid just relax take things easy."

They stayed with me for an age, they talked about a lot. Sometimes they would be talking about Seth then the next moment laughing at Kirsten's cooking fiascos.

He wasn't sure why the switched topics so much but he was glad that they stayed with him, every time his Mom or Gary slipped back into his mind he would focus on their voices.

He felt safe and protected with them by his side, he began to feel a tingling sensation flow up his arm and felt the bed rise as their bodies stood up.

He was desperate to wake up to ask them for an expiation the only question he had on his mind through out.

'What happened?'

* * *

There you all go, a whole chapter dedicated to Ryan's point of view. Good or bad? Please, please, please review because I need to know what you all thought of this chapter! 

Think this will be your last chapter for a while as I'm back to the grind tomorrow! Please let me know what you think so I know whether to keep this idea going or let it die a quick death here and now!


	9. Waking

**Waking**

Well I had a day off so I thought I'd add another chapter for you all! Once again it's quite short so no complaining you lot!

Please read and review this chapter it's what keeps me writing.

Big shout out to all my readers, who constantly review this story, you guys make it worthwhile!

Swenglish once again is an integral part of this story she keeps me driven!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sandy was awoken from his much needed slumber by the moaning emanating from the bed. He looked down at his sleeping wife snuggled safely in his arms, removing some blonde hair from his lips he stretched his neck out to look at his son.

Ryan lay held in position by the unwarranted restraints, the ones which had been at the centre of a heated debate not so long ago. Sandy noticed that he was shaking all over, trying to moan against the ventilator which was placed in his throat.

Disentangling himself from his wife as gently as he could Sandy stretched out on his way over to his son's bed.

"Hey kid, morning already huh?" He positioned himself on the edge of the bed so that he was facing the same way as Ryan. Wrapping an arm around Ryan's head he stroked the bangs from his forehead, carefully avoiding the respirator.

Feeling a shudder run through his son Sandy shifted in a little closer, "Hey sweetie it's okay. I know you must be so scared right now but Kirsten and I are here. Right by your side honey and nobody could ever get us to leave you."

Sandy continued on for over an hour, he never touched on the subject of how Ryan had landed in the hospital, but he felt he owed it to the boy to explain what was happening while he was here. He explained all about the ventilator and the beeps he was sure were driving Ryan crazy, he told him that Seth would be in this afternoon to see him – just for ten minutes – but he was sure that would be long enough.

He was chuckling slightly when he heard another voice join his, "And you were complaining about me? That's your own son you slating."

Kirsten was lying wide awake on the fold out bed staring at her husband and son lovingly. Getting up she mimicked Sandy's movements, stretching out as she crossed the room, leaning down to kiss Ryan softly.

"Sorry honey didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh it wasn't your voice that woke me; it was the lack of heat." She smiled teasingly at Sandy and lowered herself on the opposite side of the bed. "You're up early?"

"I heard him stirring, thought I better be near by."

They both shared an apprehensive look, the doctor was hopeful that when he took the ventilator out today Ryan would be strong enough to stay awake and calm. He would probably panic at first, they had been warned about that, but the doctor was optimistic that with Sandy and Kirsten's help he would settle down.

"You ready to wake up baby? Don't worry sweetie we'll be right here all the time, everything's gonna be okay."

The two took turns going to the bathroom to get changed, never wanting to be far from Ryan's side. Eventually the doctor entered the room; he smiled at the Cohen's before checking Ryan's chart and vital signs. After ticking off a few boxes and fiddling with the settings Dr. Fleming looked up at the anxious parents.

"He's doing very well; it's time to take out the vent." He smiled at the looks of relief on the parents faces; this was the best part of his job telling the parents good news.

Sandy smiled and kissed Kirsten's temple tenderly, she looked so beautiful even though she was only in jeans and one of his sweaters, this latest incident had really made him appreciate his family.

Once the doctor had left to start making preparations for the extubation, Kirsten and Sandy had returned to Ryan's side. The hoped that by explaining the procedure to him in advance he might be less apprehensive when they actually began.

"Hey kiddo, Kirsten and I have something we need to talk to you about. I know that you're pretty…well you're not really with us right now but I need you to listen carefully to us."

Kirsten's hand had unconsciously started to stroke Ryan's upper arm, the other hand intertwining with his. She was pleased to feel a slight pressure around her fingers; she squeezed back to let him know she was there. She looked up at Sandy and nodded slightly to let him know that Ryan had heard.

"Great, good boy. Right the doctor's gonna be back in a couple of minutes and he think it's time for you to wake up. Ryan sweetie when the doctor comes back he's gonna try and take the tub out of your throat, so you'll be breathing all own your own." Pausing he looked over at his wife to see if she had anymore of a reaction from Ryan, she sat still, gently stroking his arm in a rhythmical motion. She took over from Sandy hoping to make her son understand the situation he was about to be placed in.

"I know its scary sweetie but we know you can do it. We'll be here the whole time, don't worry it might be a little…painful but it'll pass. Then you'll be able to stay awake for us and soon you'll be back at home."

Kirsten's smile was radiant, especially when she felt the twitch in Ryan's hand. This smile was soon erased however when she caught the glare from her husband, she looked at him quizzically, his eyebrows drew together and he shook is head.

They stayed quiet awaiting the return of the Dr. Fleming, each slightly annoyed at the other for actions they couldn't interpret, but they were too aware of the trials Ryan was about to go through to argue right in front of him.

They didn't have to wait long before the doctor returned with a string of helpers; Sandy didn't like the look of the developing situation, and all these people were going to scare Ryan.

Nodding at Kirsten the doctor signalled to her that he was ready; he took up position above Ryan's head.

"Here we go sweetie, Dr. Fleming's ready to start. Just stay calm and we'll see you in no time."

"Okay Ryan all set buddy, I need you take a deep breath for me and when I tell you blow as hard as you can."

Ryan's eyelids merely fluttered in response, taking it as a sign Dr. Fleming removed the tube from the mouth piece and took a firm hold.

"Right kid deep breath." He waited until he saw Ryan's chest rise a sufficient amount then braced himself against the bed, "Good boy now blow as hard as you can."

As Ryan forced the air from his lungs as hard as he was able, Kirsten could only twist her head away into Sandy's chest – past grievances forgotten.

Sandy closed his eyes tight and tears escaped from the corners of his eyes, as he listened to Ryan's hacking coughs and choking. He continued to listen as the doctor shouted commands and ordered meds, one noise called to Sandy through the racket.

It was the sound of Ryan's laboured breathing, his son desperately trying to draw in vital oxygen.

Griping onto his crying wife he led her over to the bedside, pushing a few nurse's pout of his way; it was more he be near his son than them.

Upon reaching the cot he looked down at his son, who now appeared paler than before, a feat which Sandy thought was impossible. He had his eyes clenched tightly shut, his fist were balled in a similar state while his chest rose up and down furiously trying to take in precious air. Dr. Fleming had now replaced the tube with an oxygen mask, holding it tightly to Ryan's face.

Releasing Kirsten he reached his palms out to his son, resting them down on Ryan's chest he began to coach him throw his ordeal.

How do you teach someone to breathe?

"It's all right kiddo. I know that was hard but it's over now. You're doing just great, deep breaths. Good boy Ryan, steady breaths, there you go, just like that, clever boy…"

* * *

The sat either side of him all through the morning and afternoon.

When his breathing had eventually calmed down enough that the doctor was happy to leave, he had lay rasping for a long period of time.

Thinking he was calm enough for the restraints to be removed and now that he could move around in his bed, the doctor ordered them to be taken off. Before an orderly could enter to remove them Kirsten had unbuckled them, all be it with a bit of a struggle, letting her son's hands and feet be free from their constraints.

Ryan had been dosing on and off all day, every time he had awoken with a start panting and gasping for breath. Each time this had happened Kirsten and Sandy had been right beside him coaxing him through it, uttering soft assurances.

He had responded well to their presence, each time taking less time to calm down. He had yet to surface from his slumber and show any form of coherent thought, merely blurrily surveying his room and then slipping back into sleep.

Kirsten attention was drawn to him as his breathing and heart rate began to increase, a sure sign that he was about to waken.

She brushed hair from his eyes and stroked his cheek waiting for his eyes to flutter open sleepily. She was shocked when his eyes shot open and his body flew up off the bed.

"Ryan! Ryan, sweetie it's okay…its okay baby your safe."

His eyes were darting rapidly around the room searching for something familiar, his hands clenched tightly around the blanket beneath him while his arms trembled.

Sandy had approached the bed haphazardly depositing the coffee on the bedside table; he had heard Kirsten's cries emanating from the room. Kirsten was stroking the cheek of a now bolt upright Ryan, tilting his head slowly to face her trying to seek out some from of recognition in his eyes.

"Mom?" A whisper escaped Ryan's lips; his childlike features full of bewilderment.

"Sweetie? You're in the hospital Ryan, Sandy and I are here okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

Still gaining no response from Ryan she tried to capture his gaze giving him a reassuring smile.

"Mom," Ryan repeated, he looking directly into Kirsten's face.

"Hey honey, its okay sweetie I'm here."

Kirsten twisted round and took Ryan by the shoulders pulling him toward her. He placidly laid his head in the crook of her neck, allowing her to sooth him. Kirsten look up at Sandy worriedly, as she smoothed Ryan's hair rocking him gently from side to side.

"Mom?" Ryan tightened his grip on Kirsten's sweater, pushing his head deeper into her. "I want him to leave. I don't like him Mom, he's mean. Make him leave Mom, please."

Not knowing what to do Kirsten wrapped her arms firmly around him, "Okay sweetie, I'll make him go. I promise."

As she lay there rocking her teenage son to sleep Kirsten was determined to keep that promise.

She would find out who Ryan was talking about and she would make him leave her son's mind.

As a mother that was one promise she was going to keep – she would do anything to protect her son!

* * *

There you go another chapter added please read & review NOW! 


	10. Conscious Thoughts

**Conscious Thoughts**

Well here's another chappie – this one was hard to write so I hope you al like it!

Once again huge thanks goes out to all my reviewers – especially Teacher Tam you gave me a great review – and of course to my Swedish friend Swenglish who keeps me going.

Also I would like take this opportunity to say what I think will happen in the Finale of season two.

_Julie will poison Caleb (possible with his heart medication) to keep his money, Oliver comes back and holds up the bait shop he gets mad and tries to shoot at Marissa but Ryan (being our noble boy) jumps in front of her and gets shot himself. We will be left hanging until Season Three to find out what damage was done – don't worry he won't be killed!_

Stupid or not that is my prediction!

Enjoy this chapter please review!

* * *

When Sandy entered the room with fresh, steaming coffees he paused for a moment to look at his wife and sleeping son. After Ryan had called Kirsten 'Mom' she had been in protection overdrive; cuddling up to his side, stroking his hair and rocking him back to sleep.

Sandy had tried to break the silence, draw his wife away from the stressful situation, but she would not be moved. Not even for the doctors, who Sandy had informed of the newest development, they wanted to check Ryan over now that he had spoken.

"How is he?"

Kirsten didn't move her head up from its position, "Okay I guess. He's been sleeping most of the time."

Kirsten continued to stroke Ryan's hair from brow to neck, while her other hand rubbed soothing circles across his back. He was tucked into her chest as if he were a tiny baby, it made Kirsten wish she was able to be there for him when he was that small.

"About before... I just don't think you should get your _**or his**_ hopes up." Sandy paused trying to look at his wife's reaction. "He's got a long way to go Kirsten, I think today proved that."

"I just don't see why you have to be so damn negative all the time." She glared up at him when he tried to sit by her side. "First you steam roller in and have Marissa arrested, then you tell the kids Ryan isn't okay," she dropped her voice down to a whisper, "and then you tell him he can't come home. I know it might take a while but we need to be positive for him, he's scared and he doesn't need you being so pessimistic." Her voice rose once again and she ended on a rather abrupt snap.

To neither of their knowledge, Ryan was now lying awake in her arms looking up at his parents as they argued.

"Wh…," Ryan faltered and had to clear his throat before he tried again, "What's going on?"

Shocked all Kirsten and Sandy could do was stare down at him, he struggled against Kirsten's grasp as he tried to sit up. Sandy reached out a hand to aid him, stunned when Ryan ripped his shoulder away from his touch Sandy stepped back from the bed.

The force of the motion made Ryan's head swim and his vision doubled immediately. He couldn't hold in the groan as he tried to hold steady.

"Sweetie? You okay?" Kirsten was there right beside him rubbing his back and holding him upright.

The pressure behind his eyes began to build with every heartbeat; he felt his stomach revolt against the food he had consumed some time ago. Everything around him went grey and he felt himself be pulled back into Kirsten's embrace, he gave in and let it happen – she would take care of him.

Faintly he heard, "Sandy call the doctor."

A pink blob appeared through the grey, it looked quite like the tea set Theresa had made him use when he'd stayed over with her one time – he was about seven and had made her swear not tell any of the kids at school.

"It's all right honey, let it come baby. Get it all out, there's a good boy." Through the mist he heard Kirsten's voice gently coaxing him. Letting go he leant forward and emptied his stomach contents into Theresa's tea set.

An unfamiliar voice joined the group. "Hey Ryan you're doing well son, let's get it all up." A hand was placed upon his back as his lungs began to burn with fire, the vomit stopped but the gagging continued on.

He continued bent double over the dish, he was aware of the shadows moving around in his peripheral vision.

"Ryan I'm going to give you a shot of compazine. It should stop the nausea for now okay."

Ryan felt the covers being pulled back and the God awful gown he was wearing being raised up, panic setting in he swiped at the doctor. This time he had missed so he drew back again, but before he could connect a hand wrapped securely around his wrist.

"Ryan don't! They're trying to help kid okay. Settle down and let the medicine do its job." Sandy's voice called out to him through the fog.

If Sandy was here he wouldn't let Gary hurt him. Gary wouldn't be brave enough to hurt him when Sandy was there.

Sandy would protect him; he had to do as he said.

Clenching his hands tightly around Sandy and Kirsten he braced himself for the motion near his thigh. A cold slimy sensation reached him first, followed by a hand gripping his flesh and then the sharp sting of the needle entering his leg.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and one or two last gags, Ryan calmed down enough to be laid back into the bed. An oxygen mask was fitted snugly to his face and the bed raised so he could see the rest of the room.

Kirsten and Sandy stayed near him the whole time, soothing him while the doctor bustled around his bed.

"Hey Ryan I'm Dr. Fleming, I'll be looking after you while you're up here in ITU." He stood at the foot of his patient's bed having finished twiddling with the controls on the equipment. This allowed the concerned parents to hover without disturbance, a smile tugged at his lips as he watched the mother and father fuss over the fully grown man in front of him. He knew form much experience that parents always thought of their kids as two no matter how old they actually were.

"You've been doing really well since you were brought in, I didn't expect you to be off the vent so quickly." He smiled and marked down some notes on the chart. "I know the nausea can be pretty overwhelming but I'll write you a script up for compazine so the nurses can give you it when needed."

Ryan kept his eyes tightly shut, letting Kirsten and Sandy calm him as the doctor rambled on.

"I need to ask a few questions Ryan just to check your okay; you just have to nod an answer okay?"

All Ryan did was nod weakly; it was all the stupid doctor had requested so it was all he was going to get.

"Okay good boy. Here we go," the doctor looked at the parents again who had now taken their son's hands in theirs.

"Do you know why you're here?"

A shake.

"Do you know who these people are?"

This time a nod.

"Okay. Ryan it's normal for patients who have taken drugs to experience flashbacks or nightmares…"

Before he could finish his question Ryan's eyes flew open to reveal startled confused eyes, he looked from the doctor to his parents. His hand released its grip on his father and went to his face pulling down the smoking mask.

Before he could ask his father launched into a pre-emptive strike, "Ryan kid, there was some...trouble at the party. You were given some drugs kiddo and…"

He was cut off by his sons desperate pleas, "I didn't…I wouldn't…please...please believe me."

"Hey listen to me kid." Sandy lifted the mask back up into place and hovered above his sons face to make sure he looked right into his eyes. "You were given them sweetheart you didn't take them, someone spiked your drink kid okay. We know you wouldn't do that kid, just relax."

Ryan gripped Kirsten's hand tightly as he tried to slow his breathing once again, his mind flashed to the party; the people, the breakages, the music…

"I told Seth it was too loud." He muttered underneath his breath.

"What sweetie? You told Seth what was too loud?" Kirsten stroked his upper arm offering him what comfort she could.

"The music…it told him you'd be mad." Ryan's eyes began to slip back into his head as he lost his battle with sleep. "I knew you'd find out…you always do."

* * *

The doctor had left them alone shortly after Ryan had fallen asleep, he made it clear he still needed to talk to Ryan about his condition but he didn't want to annoy him while he was still so confused.

He had slept for hours before stirring, another nightmare seeping into his mind. Sandy had been there this time to hold and comfort him, whispering assurances into his son's blonde hair.

Ryan had never truly awoken that time; he had mumbled something about being left alone and then fell back into his slumber.

Sandy had left for a short time to phone Seth; he had been informed by a very irate son that half of Orange County had been on the phone; Dr. Kim, Caleb, 'Partridge, Savage & Khon', Luke, Summer, a very furious Julie Cooper….the list went on and on.

Also several cops had been prowling through the house and gardens, yelling at Seth not to touch anything every time he went to clean up.

Sandy had assured his son that he would come home and sort everything out, knowing his son would be climbing the walls by this point he gave him a menial task to occupy his time; requesting a list of all those who had called and a freshly packed bag of clothes.

Sandy had hurried back to the room, gathering up all the belongings which were no longer needed or were dirty and stuffed then into the rucksack.

"Honey I have to go home for a while." He stood by Kirsten's side and reached down to Ryan. "Seth's going bananas left alone in the house, you would know all about that huh kid?" He kissed Ryan's forehead tenderly and whispered lovingly, "I'll be back as soon as I can, take care."

Kissing is wife in a similar fashion he hurried from the room, flipping out his phone he was met by a barrage of messages left by some of the people Seth had mentioned earlier.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the task ahead, facing the gossiping vultures of Newport was not something he enjoyed especially when he suspected that Julie Cooper had beat him to the punch, laying the blame for Ryan's condition squarely at his feet.

* * *

Sandy had been away for about half an hour when Ryan began to stir again, a placid moan escaping his lips as he turned his head to face Kirsten.

As his eyes opened into tiny slits Kirsten grin widened, "Hey sleepy head, how you feeling?" She pressed the controls to sit the top end of the bed up, softly caressing Ryan's hair as she did.

"M'kay." He mumbled through sleep and the mask, he scrunched up his face and a wobbly hand started to make its way up to his face.

"Wait a minute sweetie." Kirsten took his hand in hers, "How do you feel? If you're sore or sick it needs to stay on okay?"

Ryan closed his eyes, trying to blink away the sleep. He shook his head slowly afraid the motion would bring back the nausea.

"Okay then I'll take it off but only for a little while." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face even though she was trying to be stern. Reaching out toward him, she faltered as he clenched his eyes shut when she touched his face, removing the mask as gently as she could she hung it on the railing by his head – just in case.

"There you go sweetheart, is that better?" Ryan opened his eyes again, looking directly at her he nodded and licked his chapped lips.

"Here you go honey." She placed some ice chips at his lips only letting him take in a few at a time. "Take your time with them; I wouldn't want you to choke on me." She smiled at him hoping to get some from of reaction from him.

Ryan looked down at his blankets and twiddled the excess fluff between his fingers, "Who?"

A simple question.

Kirsten knew what he meant, she knew the 'Who' he referred to but she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Who what sweetie?" She tried to keep her smile, act as though he was asking an innocent question.

"Who did it?" Ryan glanced up at her, his eyes burning a hole through her.

He knew that she knew what he meant; he also knew that by lying to him Kirsten was hiding something awful.

"If I answer your question will you answer mine?" She dropped her head from his gaze.

"Yeah." Was all he could croak, he reached for her hand and squeezed it just to let her know that he was there.

Kirsten sat for a few minutes trying to think of the best way to break it to him; she could feel him gripping her hand patiently awaiting her response.

"Marissa." It was all she could think of in the end.

The truth.

Ryan released her hand, looking at her face in horror his mind flashed back to the party.

"_Yeah but I noticed that your not having a good time so I thought I'd come out and cheer you up,"_

"_Here I brought you this." _

"_Relax Ry its just Sprite."_

"Honey?" He looked back up into his foster mothers eyes. "I know it's a lot to take in. I don't think she meant to hurt you, she didn't know what she was doing."

They sat together in silence, Kirsten sat by Ryan's side rubbing his back soothingly, letting the truth sink into her son.

"What's your question?" It was the first thing Ryan had said since she broke the news.

Taken aback Kirsten looked down at him, "Huh?"

"You said you had a question, what was it?"

Looking deep into her sons eyes she wondered how to broach the subject. She needed to know the answer this question desperately, for her own sake not just her sons.

Bracing herself for Ryan's reaction she cleared her throat and asked.

"Who's Gary?"

* * *

Eu-freakin-reka!

That was a toughie to write but I did it – now I just have to do the answer and I'll be good to go!

Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
